


I Will Be There For You

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Childhood Lovers, Death sentence., King and Servant, M/M, Marriage, Nightmare and Dream are not related, Songfic, wrongfully accused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Dream is the heir to the throne. The future King. But because of his status, many people wanted him for money, fame and power.Nightmare is a simple monster living on the streets. He is hated by everyone and often abused.They were never meant to meet. But they did. It was Destiny that they would be together. Two halves of a whole.But no one agreed.It's time Dream stood up for himself, and for his future mate.





	I Will Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "I will be there" from a musical. I listened to it on my playlist and started to ponder and this is what came out of It. 
> 
> They're not related and this is DreamSwap.

Moon light poured through the bars if the stone cell. The only source of light in the cold darkness. No sound greeted him. Nor comforted him. 

He was alone. Truly alone in this cell waiting his death. 

Nightmare looks up at the bars sadly, sitting on the floor with his back to the wall and knees to his chest. Hugging himself to keep warm. 

He hoped Dream will be okay. He hoped Dream would wait for him. Would find him. 

Wrongfully accused and awaiting death was not a nice feeling. It made him feel cold and betrayed. But he had no tears left to shed. Too much of it was spend in the first hour of his imprisonment. 

He was due to die by midnight. Executed in front of people. Not just his. But in front of the whole kingdom. 

He was not even given the luxury of dying at his hometown. No. He would be taken and executed somewhere else. 

He didn't have time to tell Dream. 

He stares at the dark sky, no moon or star in sight. Except for one. One small star shining in the dark sky. His source of light. 

Nightmare can't help but see his precious mate in that star. How bright Dream was despite everything. How loyal he is. How loving and protective he is. 

He missed his brother. So much. 

He opened his mouth to sing a somber song to fit the ache in his Soul. 

 

" **In the light that falls at moonrise,**

**In the rhythm of the rain.** "

" **In the miracle of ordinary days.** "

 

Nightmare remembered the days where it was just the two of them. Meeting each other at the large apple tree and having fun. 

Friendships turned into a bond. And a bond eventually turned into love. 

 

" **In the hush of night I will be in the whisper of lovers,** "

The small giggles and whispers under the tree, just the two of them. Only the moon lighting the world around them. 

Just them. 

 

" **Everywhere, you will find me there.** "

 

But a crowned Prince had a duty to attend. And he was just a servant. 

They were bound to be held back by their title. 

" **In the rustle of a curtain.** "

Dream worked at the castle. Even at a young age he knew how to rule. Albeit too young to do so. 

A young adult shouldn't be tasked to take care of a kingdom. Let alone with no experience. 

He was bound to be taken advantage of. Not that Dream knew. He never knew. Until he was nothing more than their servant. A king, a slave to his kingdom. 

" **In the bustle of the world.** "

Nightmare on the other hand had to survive barely scraping enough money to live. He was hated because of his prior involvement with the Prince, now king. 

Getting a job was not easy. 

Getting treated well by them was harder. 

But through some miracle, an accident and sheer luck- neither good nor bad- he was taken to the castle to serve as a servant. 

He didn't expect to see Dream.

" **In a thousand little unexpected ways.** "

They talked. They laughed. And they bonded. 

They were meant to be. They were Soulmates. Nightmare was destined to love Dream. Destined to save him. And vice versa. 

" **When you lift your gaze I will be like the shimmer of one small star** "

They were each other's light. They were more than lovers. They were more than that. 

They were each other's word. 

" **Out there, shining everywhere.** "

But not everyone agreed with them. The kingdom despised that a useless, worthless slave was destined to be with the Prince. 

Greedy men wanted Dream for power and respect. 

Greedy women wanted Dream for the fame and money. 

But only one was right for Dream. And they hated that. 

" **I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall.** "

They grew jealous whenever the king would lay with the slave. They grew angry when the king announced his engagement with the other.

They grew insane when Nightmare had laid with the King for the first time. 

It was their moment. Their magical moment. Filled with love an passion as they proposed to each other then and there. 

" **So close your eyes, remember my embrace.** "

But not everyone wanted to submit to a slave. 

So, Nightmare was accused of cheating and rape, as well as bearing an unborn infant to a married woman. 

Such crime resulted in death and he was taken without Dream's knowledge as the king was out of the kingdom. 

" **I will be there like mercy; I will find you through it all** "

Dream returned to an empty castle and the guards and servants refused to tell him anything. 

He found Nightmare's ring on the bed with a note. He didn't bother reading. He knew Nightmare wouldn't leave. He knew Nightmare was taken. 

Nightmare loved him. Always loved him. 

As Nightmare stared at the star, he hoped to escape and return to Dream. 

" **This do I swear, I will be there.** "

No matter what it takes. 

\---------------------------------------------

Dream stares at the still water of a pond, deep in the forest of his childhood home. 

The large apple tree not to far from the pond. No longer bearing fruit and slowly dying. His tree. Their tree.

Why did he have to be born of royalty?

Why did he have to be born a prince?

His people never cared about him. No one did. 

Except one. 

Nightmare never treated him differently. They were on equal grounds and Dream adored it. 

He never had a true friend before. 

He never had a bond before. 

He never had anyone tell him that he was allowed to make his own choices. Choices that will not hurt him. Choices that he was supposed to be allowed to make. 

" _In a language never spoken._ "

It was a surprise to see Nightmare again. He never expected to see his childhood lover again. 

But he didn't care. 

Nightmare fulfilled his promise.

He would always be with him. 

Dream thumbed the two rings hanging around his neck by a thin golden chain. One a simple circlet that curled in the middle. Another had a hold plate with a hollow crescent moon. 

" _Live the promises we've made._ "

Nightmare loved him. He would never leave. 

Why couldn't his subjects respected that? Why couldn't they respected and accepted his choices? His love for Nightmare?

" _In the endless love that owned me heart and soul._ "

Nightmare taught him how to choose. Nightmare taught him how to laugh. How to love. 

" _In the certainty I will always be true._

_And as near as my next prayer,_ "

Nightmare loved him. 

He loves Nightmare back. 

And he will find Nightmare and bring him back. 

" _you will find me there_ "

Nightmare is his everything. Nightmare is his love. His life. 

" _In the echo of the ocean._ "

He was nothing without Nightmare. He would be nothing without Nightmare. 

" _In the hunting of the wind._ "

Nightmare had always be there for him. Had always loved him. Cared for him. 

Saved him. 

" _In mysterious extraordinary ways_ "

Nightmare came to him. Nightmare belonged to him. 

Nightmare is his everything. And he will get him back. 

It's the least he could do to save his world. His hope. His dreams. 

" _Through the darkest sky I will be like the shimmer of one small star._ "

Dream looks up at the sky with a determined look in his golden eyes, his hand holding the rings tightly. 

" _Out there, shining everywhere._ "

He stretched his wings and flapped, sending him up into the night sky and propelling him forward. 

He soared through the sky. The cold wind hitting his face and ruffling his feathers. He pulled his hood up as he flew. 

" _I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall._ "

" _So close your eyes, remember my embrace._ "

He will find Nightmare. He will bring him back. 

 

" _I will be there like freedom; I will find you through it all._ "

He will find him. 

" _This do I swear, I will be there._ "

No matter how far it'll take him. 

\--------------------------------------------

He swiftly landed on the ground in front of a tavern filled with drunk people. People he used to trust. Now they're lamenting on their success. 

Their plans to kill Nightmare and take Dream as their own. 

Dream's hands clenched into fists in rage as golden eyes glared at the drunken traitors, standing up slowly as magic crackles dangerously in the air. 

" _In the harbor quarter._ "

\-------------------------------------------

Nightmare jumped when the door was swung open and he was dragged away roughly by two men. They weren't gentle about handling him as they took him out of his cold cell and towards his death. 

" **In the stone and mortar.** "

\-------------------------------------------

The platform was high off the ground. A noose tied by a beam that marked his death. 

He had gathered an audience as he was dragged up to platform. 

Nightmare struggled as he stared at his grave with wide eyes. 

The star was the only comfort he had as the noose was tried around his neck and he was forced to stand still unless he wished to choke. 

" ** _In the star that we both share._** "

Amongst the screaming and yelling crowd, a tall figure stood, glaring at the platform with anger from under his hood. 

His hand raised slightly as it glowed and crackles with dangerous magic, the crowd unaware of the danger.

" _In the sound of laughter._ "

Nightmare gasped fearfully as he stood still, wide eyes staring at the executioner who held the lever that would kill him. 

" **Now and ever after.** "

The laughter. 

The screams. 

The fear and anger. 

" ** _Look for me, I will be there._** "

In seconds the crowd were falling like flies. Bodies laid on the ground with blood pooling around them from golden arrows embedded in them. 

A quick blur and everyone on the platform was beheaded and the rope cut. 

" ** _I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall._** "

Nightmare gasped in shock and landed in familiar arms. He looks up and smiles on disbelief and relief as he sees Dream.

" **So close your eyes.** "

Nightmare nuzzles Dream happily, tears streaming down their face. 

" **Remember my embrace  
I will be there**"

" _Remember my embrace  
Yes, will be there_"

Dream flapped his wings and carried them both into the sky, leaving behind a blood bath. 

They soared through the sky as they kissed and hugged each other. 

" ** _like justness; I will find you through it all_** "

Nightmare kissed Dream on the lips before pulling away to gaze at him lovingly. 

 

" **This do I swear, I will be there** "

Dream looks down at Nightmare with the same expression. 

 

" _This do I swear, I will be there_ "

They both nuzzle each other with closed eyes, happy to be in each other's arms once more. 

" _This do I swear, I will be there._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
